


Sanders Sides Shorts

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Just some things too short to post by themselves
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 22





	1. Sleeby Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: what about a sleeby morning, where roman's been overworking himself and stayed up all night and he goes out in the commons to watch the sunrise, bc if he's not gonna get any sleep until that night then he's gonna enjoy the sunrise, darn it, and dee uses his boyfriend senses and comes down and snuggles with him, still half-asleep, as they watch the sunrise together ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ (n roman probably falls asleep with his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, but dee doesn't mind At All)   
> (By Triple Kiss Anon on @sleepless-in-starbuck’s page)

“Come on just WORK!” Roman huffed and put down his paintbrush. He had been working for hours trying to get a painting  _ just  _ right and was starting to get a  _ little  _ frustrated. 

“What time is it any… oh.” Roman had looked at his watch to see that it was 5:43 in the morning. “Well guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight. Might as well go out to the commons and watch the sunrise.”

Roman changed out of his painting clothes and into his beast onesie and grabbed his big fluffy red blanket. He walked down to the commons and changed one of the walls into a huge picture window looking out at the sunrise. Then he pushed the couch closer and wrapped himself in a blanket burrito.

He sat there dissociating and watching the sunrise for a bit when he heard a  _ THUMP! _ and suddenly Deceit was there in front of him. 

“Oh hey Dee, what're you doing up this early?” Roman yawned. Deceit didn’t respond, he just nudged Roman a bit and crawled into the burrito onto Roman’s lap. Roman put his head on Dee’s shoulder and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

The two fell back asleep, and were found an hour or two later by Patton who softly squealed and took a couple pictures of the two in the golden light of the morning.

BONUS

“What  _ were _ you doing up so early this morning anyway Dee?” Roman asked later that night while they were snuggling.

“Boyfriend senses,” Dee replies with no further explanation. 

  
  



	2. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, Unhappy Ending

“VIRGIL!” Logan dove to grab Virgil’s wrist as he jumped off from the other side of the railing. The rain seemed to pound even heavier as Virgil looked up at him with a tear-stained face. He started to struggle as Logan pulled him up, almost getting him to the railing before Virgil quickly pulled out his phone and set it to a certain time in a song as he quickly shoved it at Logan and pried his hand off of his wrist so as he fell all Logan heard was “If you love me let me GOOOOOOO.” Logan just stood there stunned as he watched his boyfriend’s body hit the river below and sink. 


	3. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

“Where is it? Where is it?”Virgil was running around the house looking for his headphones when he heard Roman’s voice from the living room. 

“Hey Roman? Have you seen my…? _Oh._ Wow,”

Virgil had finally turned his head and seen what Roman was doing. He was stuck in a human pretzel. Virgil started laughing, “Oh… my… god… you’re such a dumbass.”

“Yeah yeah yuck it up. Want to help me mi amor?”

Virgil held up a finger and tried to control his laughter, “Yeah, give me a sec. Whooo!”

He went over and helped his boyfriend out of the human pretzel he had got himself stuck in. “True himbo energy right here. Anygay now that that’s done, want to help me find my headphones?”

“I’m a himbo with pride mon amour! Also sure!”

With that, the two boyfriends walked off to find Virgil’s headphones.


	4. “Tell me a secret”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me a secret”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Blood mention, Dark/U!Logan, Knocking out, Deceit  
> Vaguely inspired by this audio on TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/Vccorx/

“So, Deceit, tell me a secret,” Logan snapped on his surgical gloves.

“I- I love you?”

Logan wiped some blood from Deceit’s mouth and kept his gloved hand on Deceit’s jaw, “Love I know,” he hit a pressure point and knocked out Deceit, “Why don’t you tell me something  _ interesting  _ next time.”


End file.
